marinaandthediamondsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Family Jewels Tour
The Family Jewels Tour is the first major headlining concert tour by Marina and the Diamonds, in support of her debut album, The Family Jewels. The Gem Tour (2009-2010) In December 2009, prior to the release of her album, Marina announced an eight-date concert tour for the United Kingdom in February 2010. Following the success of her British tour, with tickets selling out, Marina announced her second United Kingdom and Ireland tour, entitled The Gem Tour. Tour dates for the United States and mainland Europe, in countries such as France, Germany, the Netherlands and Switzerland, were shortly added. The Burger Queen Tour (2010-2011) In May 2010, Marina announced sixteen dates for her third United Kingdom and Ireland tour in Autumn the following year. Marina announced on the 14th of October that her third headlining UK tour will be called ''The Burger Queen Tour.'' Music Festivals Marina performed at several international music festivals during the tour. In the United Kingdom, Marina performed at many music festivals, including "The Great Escape 2010", "Radio 1's Big Weekend 2010", "Isle of Wight Festival 2010", "Glastonbury Festival 2010", "iTunes Festival 2010" and "The Secret Garden Party 2010". In Europe, Marina performed in countries such as Germany, at festivals such as "Hurricane Festival 2010" and "Southside Festival 2010". She also traveled to Norway for "Øyafestivalen 2010", Sweden for "Way Out West Festival 2010", as well as Finland for "Flow Festival 2010" and Belgium for "Pukkelpop Festival 2010". Marina also toured across the United States, performing at SXSW 2010 and "Lilith Fair 2010". Marina was originally scheduled to play several shows in the USA in early 2011 but these dates were cancelled in order for Marina to work on the recording of Electra Heart. Supporting Act In Summer 2011, Marina switched back-and-forth between headlining "The Family Jewels Tour" and serving as an opening for Katy Perry on her "California Dreams Tour". In December 2011, Marina opened as the supporting act for Coldplay on their Mylo Xyloto tour in Manchester, UK. * Visuals and backdrops Marina incorporated visuals and backdrops into the tour. One of the tour visuals for "Hollywood" was shot on Los Angeles' Hollywood Boulevard, during filming for Marina's "I Am Not a Robot" alternative video. The backdrop from "I Am Not a Robot" was also featured on several TV advertisements to promote the album. Preview Video On August 29th 2010, Marina posted a preview video of ''The Burger Queen Tour ''on her YouTube. The preview video shows an image of a TV screen, showing the words "What do you want?." '' The video lasts 17 seconds, with a auto-tuned voice speaking in the background saying ""I turned on the TV and it came, it came on twice. If you don’t stimulate your brain, you will feel like you have died. I turned on the TV and it came on twice. If your life is too mundane, it is going to pass you by." Tour dates * A '^''' this concert was a part of "The Great Escape Festival 2010" * B ^''' this concert was a part of "Isle of Wight Festival 2010" * C '''^ this concert was a part of "Hurricane Festival 2010" * C ^''' this concert was a part of "Southside Festival 2010" * E '''^ this concert was a part of "Glastonbury Festival 2010" * E ^''' this concert was a part of "iTunes Festival 2010" * E '''^ this concert was a part of "Øyafestivalen" * E ^''' this concert was a part of "Way Out West Festival" * E '''^ this concert was a part of "Flow Festival 2010" * E ^''' this concert was a part of "FM4 Frequency Festival" * E '''^ this concert was a part of "Pukkelpop" * E ^''' this concert was a part of "Pukkelpop" * E '''^ this concert was a part of "Reading Festival" * E ^''' this concert was a part of "Leeds Festival" * F '''^ Marked dates supporting Coldplay on their Mylo Xyloto Tour Box office score data Gallery The Family Jewels Tour.jpg Marina_TheFamilyJewelsTour-1.jpg Marina TheFamilyJewelsTour-2.jpg Marina TheFamilyJewelsTour-3.jpg Marina TheFamilyJewelsTour-4.jpg Marina TheFamilyJewelsTour-5.jpg Marina TheFamilyJewelsTour-6.jpg Marina TheFamilyJewelsTour-7.jpg Marina TheFamilyJewelsTour-8.jpg Setlist Leg 1: UK (February 2010), Leg 2: North America (March 2010) and Leg 3: Europe (April 2010)= *1. Girls *2. Seventeen *3. The Outsider *4. I Am Not a Robot *5. Oh No! *6. Numb *7. Obsessions *8. Rootless *9. Hollywood *10. Shampain *11. Guilty (Only on 29 April 2010) Encore: *12. Mowgli's Road |-| Leg 3: The Gem Tour (May 2010)= *1. Girls *2. Seventeen *3. The Outsider *4. I Am Not a Robot *5. Oh No! *6. Numb *7. Obsessions *8. Rootless *9. Hollywood *10. Shampain *11. Guilty Encore: *12. Starstrukk *13. Are You Satisfied? *14. Mowgli's Road |-| Leg 4: The Burger Queen Tour (2011)= *1. The Family Jewels *2. The Outsider *3. Girls *4. Seventeen *5. Are You Satisfied? *6. Rootless *7. Hermit the Frog *8. I Am Not A Robot *9. Obsessions *10. Jealousy *11. Oh No! *12. Shampain *13, Mowgli's Road *14. Guilty Encore: *15. Numb *16. Hollywood |-| Coldplay MEN Arena Support Setlist= *1. Mowgli's Road *2. Living Dead *3. I Am Not A Robot *4. Obsessions *5. Starring Role *6. Are You Satisfied? *7. Hollywood *8. Fear & Loathing |-| Opening acts * Clock Opera (14-19 February 2010) * Alan Pownall (21-23 February 2010) * Samuel (14-15 March 2010) * Spark (12-31 May 2010) * Jasmine Ash (6 July 2010) * DJs Aaron and Nako (8 July 2010) * Young the Giant (6 September 2010) * CocknBullKid * Hannah Yadi (14 November 2010) * Hollywood Kill * Ra Ra Rasputin (16 June 2011) Category:Tours Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Headlining Tours